What does it mean to be perfect?
by Kaitmiller17
Summary: Soul and Maka take a short vacation to a couple's cabin getaway and thing don't quite happen like they expected.


Soul and I have been together for a long time. At first we were partners, then we became best friends and finally we started dating.

We've planned a weekend for just the two of us and decided to go to a 'Romantic Cabin Getaway.' We both know what this weekend means to both of us and it makes me nervous but excited and happy at the same time.  
Sure, we may just look like two kids in love, though we're 19 and 20 now, but in our lifestyle where you're lucky if you reach 50 and where at 13 we were already skilled assassins then maybe we don't seem so young.

I walk out into the hall with my packed bag and in a red sundress.  
"Soul? Are you ready?"  
He comes out of his room with his own bag and smiles when he sees me.  
"Yeah, and you look beautiful."  
He walks over and gives me a soft kiss on the lips and I can feel his smile in it.  
"Then let's head out."  
"Alright."  
He takes my bag from me and we leave the apartment together. I lock the door behind us and follow Soul down the stairs and outside to the parking lot.  
I unlock my car, an orange Sonic, and Soul puts the bags in the back as I get in the drivers seat. He closes the hatch and gets in the passenger seat beside me.  
"So, do you know where we're going?"  
"Yeah, here." I hands him my phone with directions already set on it.  
"You're always two steps ahead."  
"I wish that were true." Because I'm two steps behind when it comes to what we've planned this weekend.  
I start the car up and drive out of the lot. Soul takes my hand and I smile as I follow his directions.  
It's an hour and a half before we turn off the main road and down a dirt path into a forest.  
"I guess this is it. There's no signs or anything though."  
"You said when you talked to the guy he said it was secluded."  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
I keep driving and after 20 more minutes a cabin comes into view.  
'Josie's Cabin' decorates the front in white lettering while the rest of the cabin is a typical log build.  
"This is it."  
"Cool."  
I drive up and park in front of the building. Soul gives my hand a squeeze before he gets out of his side of the car and goes to open up the back hatch.  
I get out of the car and walk around to meet him as he throws my bag over his shoulder.  
"He said he'd leave the keys in the mailbox. Do you see it?"  
"Yeah, up on the wall by the door."  
I look around him and, sure enough, see a small black box on the wall.  
"Now, let's head in." He closes the hatch and looks at me in wait.  
"Yeah." I smile up and him and he follows close behind me as I walk towards the steps and up to the door. I reach into the mailbox and find the key and use it before walking in with Soul. There is no front room; only a warm kitchen.  
He sets all our bags down but one and takes my hand in his.  
"We should get all this in the fridge first."  
"Mm. Yeah."  
We take the bag of groceries and start putting things away where we'll be able to find them later. A bottle of wine catches my attention and Soul smirks when I pull it out.  
"How did you-?"  
"I asked Marie."  
"That's sweet."  
It's my favourite kind of wine. Sure, he'd know which one is my favourite but considering he's a few months shy of being 21 he wouldn't be able to go out and just buy it.  
"Anything for you."  
His smirk fades into a smile and I smile back warmly.  
He steps to me and kisses me softly before taking the bottle from my hand and retreating with it to put it in the fridge.  
He comes back to me and pulls me into a hug.  
"I love you, Soul."  
"I love you too, Maka."  
He leans down and kisses me again.  
"So, what would you like to do this afternoon?"  
"We could go for a walk. Mr. Templeton said there were marked trails."  
"Maka, if it's a guy who runs it then why is the cabin called 'Josie's Cabin?'"  
"His wife always wanted to do this but they never got around to it. Josie died and he built and runs the cabin for her."  
"That's nice. It's kind of creepy, though."  
"It's sweet."  
"You're sweet."  
I smile up at him. "So, what do you say about the walk?"  
"Perfect."  
"Like you."  
"Like us, Maka."  
"We're not perfect."  
"Isn't that what makes us perfect?"  
"Yeah. Maybe it is."  
He takes my hand and kisses my knuckles before lacing his fingers with mine.  
"Let's go."  
"Okay."  
He leads the way to the door and I lock up before we continue on our way to one of the many trails surrounding the otherwise secluded cabin.  
We walk mostly in silence; something that relaxes us both. It's a beautiful afternoon and the small patches of sunlight coming through the trees is enough to warm me.  
We get lost and find our way several times ad laugh each time we do and it's almost sad when we eventually find our way back to the cabin.  
We go inside and Soul stops for a moment in the kitchen.  
"We should put our bags away and then maybe make dinner."  
"Mm. I'm getting a bit hungry."  
"Me too."  
I grab my bag from where Soul's left it by the door and he takes his own and follows me through the hall until we come to the bedroom.  
I stop at the door, nerves rising suddenly, and Soul comes up behind me to rest a hand on my hip and his chin on my shoulder.  
"Maka-"  
I step all the way in the room and take my bag to set it down beside the dresser.  
I give him a reassuring smile and he relaxes. I'm nervous but I'm happy.  
Something dark suddenly tugs at my soul. Soul catches my sudden change and comes quickly to my side to grip my hand.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I felt something?"  
"What is it?"  
I push out my soul perception but find nothing. I push it out even further; but still nothing.  
"I-it's gone."  
"Any idea what is was?"  
"It wasn't here long enough...I just picked up some bad intent from it."  
"I'll go lock the door. You can unpack your things."  
"Okay."  
He leaves and I kneel down to open up my bag. I take out my things and place them into a drawer then put my bag in the one beneath it.  
I leave the room and meet Soul halfway down the hall.  
"I took the left side."  
He kisses me quickly.  
"Okay."  
I continue down the hall to the kitchen and take a seat at the table while I wait.  
Something about that soul earlier...  
"Are you alright?"  
I jump slightly as two hands come to rest on my shoulders. "That was fast."  
"I wanted to come back to you as soon as I could. But what's wrong?"  
"About the soul. There's just something about it. It's...almost familiar, but I can't place it."  
"You said it was gone."  
"I know. And it's true; I can't feel it anymore."  
"Let's not worry about it if we don't have to; we'll make some dinner."  
"Okay. What should we have tonight?"  
"How about the chicken?"  
"Okay." Mm. My favourite.  
I stand from the table and go to the cupboard to grab the things we need as Soul gets what we need from the fridge.  
We get to work on dinner but there's also a lot of play.  
I peel the potatoes and throw them to Soul and he puts them in the pot to boil.  
I chop mushrooms and broccoli as Soul puts the chicken in an oven dish then makes his 'secret sauce.' I've tried to make it before but mine never tastes the same.  
The veggies and sauce go in the dish and into the oven.  
"It's awfully convenient how easy your favourite dinner is to make."  
"What can I say; I'm low maintenance."  
"Oh, you are anything but that."  
I stick my tongue out at him and he laughs lightly.  
"Well, compared to Liz you're no maintenance."  
"All I need is you and I'm happy."  
"As much as I'd love for that to be true I know you need books; lots and lots of books."  
"And who buys me books all the time?"  
"Isn't it sad that my girlfriend is happier when I buy her books than when I buy her flowers?"  
"Hm, you know I love you, right?"  
"Yeah, I do."  
He pulls me to him by my hips and rests his chin on my head.  
"I know all too well and I'm thankful for it every day because I love you too."  
Something prods at my soul again and I tense up.  
"Is it back?"  
"Yeah."  
"Now I might be a little worried."  
"This is us, Soul."  
"There are still other things I'd rather be doing than fighting right now, now, what's out there?"  
I push out my soul but again I find nothing but the animals of the forest.  
"It's gone again."  
"Maybe it's a bear or something."  
"Maybe."  
"Maybe it's a bear who likes to eat little girls for dinner."  
"If you're referring to me I might just have to kick your ass."  
"I'd like to see you try, Albarn."  
"You're on, Evans."  
I punch him lightly in the shoulder and he kisses the top of my head.  
"That all you got?"  
"Don't want to hurt the man who buys me book, do I? Even though he calls me a little girl?"  
"You're sweet and caring like a little girl but, trust me, you're all woman after that."  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"Saying that."  
"You don't need to thank me. I should be saying it all the time."  
I snuggle into his chest and hug him tightly.  
"We really are imperfectly perfect, aren't we?"  
"Yeah, we really are."  
I lean back and look up to see him smiling. He threads his fingers with mine and lean down to kiss me.  
This kiss is one of the longer ones we've had and it make my stomach flutter.  
When he finally pulls away he hugs me again than leads me into the living room.  
He scoops me up and lies down on the couch with me.  
"Is okay if we just chill until dinner is ready?"  
"I'd love it if we did that."  
"Good."  
He buries his face in the crook of my neck and blows on the skin.  
"Soul!"  
"Hm. So ticklish..."  
"Don't you dare!"  
"I've been kicked in ways I don't want to repeat so don't worry."  
"I'm sorry about that. I can't help it."  
"Mm. I know."  
I sigh and relax into him.  
We just lie is silence together for awhile. I even almost doze off until Soul sits up from under me.  
"Sorry, love. You look so cozy but it's dinner time"  
"Mm. Okay."  
He lift me up to my feet and we go into the kitchen.  
Soul pulls the pot of the stir and strains it. I grab the chicken from the oven and he mashes the potatoes.  
It isn't long before we're siting the table and eating.  
"Mmmmm."  
"You're damn cute."  
The front door bangs loudly and I jump back in my chair.  
"What the fuck was that?!"  
"I don't know, Maks, your the one with the sixth sense."  
"I don't feel anything! Nothing's there! Soul, what if I'm broken!"  
Soul comes to my chair and hugs me around the shoulders.  
"Calm down. Think about this, okay? Kishins can't hide there souls. Witches can only hide their souls to be human. Now, what's out there?"  
"A-animals. Just animals."  
"So, what's the worst it could be?"  
"A bear?"  
"Right. A big, fuzzy bear."  
"It felt smarter, though...before."  
"Maybe it's a really smart bear."  
I can't help but smile as he goes and take his seat again."  
"Eat up, love, before it gets cold...mm!"  
He hops from his chair again and goes to the cupboard. He searches them until he comes up with two wine glasses then grabs the wine from the fridge and fills each of them.  
He sets one in front of me and the other by his own plate.  
"Thank you, Soul."  
I take the glass and take a sip. It's a fairly sweet wine but it's the way I like it.  
"You're welcome."  
We eat and sip in a comfortable silence. We both throw each other glances throughout the meal and smile when our eyes meet. Yes, to anyone else we would seem like two silly young teens in love.  
When we finish we clean up the kitchen together. I wash as Soul dries the dishes.  
I take a handful of bubbles and fling it at Soul. It sticks in his hair an he raises an eyebrow in challenge.  
He quickly pulls me from the sink and reaches into to grab his own handful of bubbles. He pushes the glob into my face and I can't help but squeal in laughter.  
"We're even and the dishes are all clean. I'm going to drain the sink now?"  
I pull him down by the collar into a kiss and reciprocates right away. When I pull away he turns and unplugs the sink.  
"I don't trust you."  
"And you shouldn't."  
"I love a woman who can keep me on my toes."  
We kiss again.  
After that, though, I'm all nerves. We've planned this weekend for something. We've planned this night for something and that something is very special.  
He knows it too and I can see his own nervousness take form too.  
"Maka-"  
"Soul-"  
He blushes and looks down for just a moment before meeting my eyes again.  
"D-do you want to go..."  
"T-to bed?"  
"Yeah. To bed."  
I'm blushing too, now, but I reach out and our hands find each other.  
"Yeah."  
Neither one of us moves at first but eventually we both move together. It feels like we're moving in slow motion; every step down the hall punctuated and full of anticipation and every emotion coursing through us.  
Soul closes the bedroom door once were inside and comes to stand right in front of me. He cups my cheek and stoops to kiss me sweetly; like he's done so many times before.  
I eventually turn my back to him and pull my hair to the front of my shoulder.  
"C-could you undo the zipper for me?"  
"Y-yeah."  
His nimble, piano hands have trouble grasping the zipper but he eventually takes a hold of it and pulls it all the way down.  
I step back and slip the thin straps off my shoulders to let the dress glide to the floor. Underneath I'm wearing red and black lingerie. It's basically a bra with a chiffon piece coming down from it to the tops of my thighs and matching panties.  
"Maka, you look amazing."  
I can't help but flush and bite my lip. I look up to find Soul with slightly tinged cheeks as well and I step back to him to hug him around the waist.  
"I-I'm glad you like it."  
"I like you in anything but I'm happy to be the only one going to see you in this."  
"I'm happy it's you too."  
I go to reach up for his cheek but something stops me.  
"It's back."  
"Where?"  
"It's out-"  
A loud crash comes from outside by the window.  
Soul pulls me to his chest and I grip his shirt tightly.  
"Maka, what's out there?"  
An even louder crash comes from out in the kitchen.  
"S-soul. T-that was in the house."  
"Let's go check it out."  
"That how people die in horror movies, Soul!"  
"We killed the Kishin! Chill out!" He grips my shoulders and looks down into my eyes.  
I take a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
"Better?"  
"Sorry."  
More bangs ring out from around the cabin along with scratching at the windows and doors.  
"What is it?"  
I'm shaking and have to take a breath to steady myself. I feel out and my soul prods with another as it leaves the house and darts out into the forest again.  
"It's big. As big as a human. No. It's soul is bigger than that."  
I prod out further and follow the soul. There are several others like it around but not quite as big.  
"There's four of them."  
One goes up to the back of the house and knocks on the living room window.  
"Soul. I know what's going on." I say through gritted teeth. "I don't know how but it has to be. These are too smart too be animals and I can feel ghost souls too. And remember I said it felt familiar?"  
I walk determinately out of the room and all the way through the cabin and the opened door until I'm standing outside. Soul follows me out and takes my hand.  
"Maka-"  
I feel the souls. I know exactly where they are and I know that three of them can't feel me.  
I'm furious. More than furious.  
I don't know what happened exactly or how I did it but my soul shoots out much like the boy's who started all this.  
The big star wave? I have it apparently. My soul expands quickly in my rage and I shock the blue-haired idiot out of a nearby tree.  
I march up and pin him with my foot on his chest.  
"You are so fucking dead Star." I growl at him then turn to yell into the forest. "Liz! Patty! Kim! You're all fucking dead."  
"Hey, Maka. How are you?"  
"I can't believe you. Why? Why would you do something like this?"  
Soul comes up from behind me and turns me around to face him. He pulls me to his chest and hugs me tightly.  
"Just leave, Star. Now."  
"No. I want to know how you did it. Why can't I see your souls like I should?"  
"Kim. She can hide souls to look like an animal's."  
I feel betrayed. Cheated.  
"Why'd you do it?"  
"I couldn't pass up the opportunity to scare you guys. It was too great a chance!"  
I'm crying now. Right into Soul's shoulder.  
Everything was going so perfectly. This night would have been perfect.  
"Sorry to interrupt one of your little fuck parties but-"  
I turn from Soul and take a step to punch Black Star hard in the jaw.  
"One of?! I'm a virgin, you bastard!"  
"Oh shit-"  
The three other girls come out from the trees and all share equal looks of shame.  
"Maka. We thought you guys have done it before. We wouldn't have come out here if we knew it was your first time."  
"Liz. Just leave. I just want you guys to leave now."  
Liz nods and she leads Patty and Kim with her.  
"I'm sorry. I feel stupid now."  
"Go."  
He gets up again and follows behind the other girls.  
I turn to Soul and step right back into his arms. I'm still crying and he strokes by back until I calm down again.  
"Let's get inside, love."  
"Mm."  
He tugs me along with him and sits me down at the table and kneels in front of me. He takes my hands and starts to rub small circles into them.  
"It's okay, love."  
"It's not okay. Everything was perfect and then they had to come and wreck things."  
"Did they really wreck things? Aren't we alone and together now?"  
"Soul, I'm a crying mess and my makeup is all smudged and running and-"  
"You're as beautiful as you were 20 minutes ago. And an hour ago. And yesterday. And always. Got it?"  
"I want to kill that bastard."  
"Me too. But we'll worry about that later. I'm sure Tsubaki"s going to rip him a new one when she finds out."  
"Alright. Later."  
I lean into him and he hugs me.  
"Better?"  
"A little."  
"Then let's not let them ruin our night."

And we didn't. I stood and he picked me up and whisked me away to the bedroom down the hall.  
We spent the rest of the night together and when I woke up the next morning I was in Soul's arms. I was a little sore but it just felt right.

Next time we saw everyone the girls had made up a 'sorry' gift and apologized profusely until I couldn't do anything but forgive them and Black Star had a bruise the size of an egg showing between the spikes of his blue hair. Nobody really asked anything after the fact and I'm glad I could keep the rest of the night just between Soul and I.

In a way, wasn't everything perfect anyways?

AN/ This was a weird one for me. I hope you guys like it anyways!

It's kind of getting embarrassing now...I feel like some creepy SoMa...creep. The SE characters are just so deep though and so easy to write about...But I still have way too many stories of them...

Also! I really appreciate the reviews I get from all of you guys on all my stories (to you guys's who follow me 3) and , seriously, I like the negatives and the 'what you did wrong's/could have done better's/should have done's because I _like_ writing and being good at it would be cool too, so please don't be afraid to tear my stories apart; seriously, I don't mind...do it!


End file.
